¿Qué es el sexo anal?
by Ginko sakata
Summary: Eren desea pasar un gran día de San Valentín junto a Jean, sin embargo, unos días antes de aquella fecha, por alguna razón este ha comenzado a evitarlo e ignorarlo, ¿Cuál podría ser la razón por la que Jean no quisiera volver a abrirse de piernas para Eren? EreJean / ErenxJean
1. Chapter 1

Salió raudo del salón de clases en el que se encontraba. Intentando no tropezar con los alumnos que cruzaban el pasillo en dirección a la salida, como sucedía después de cada jornada de aquellos monótonos días escuela.

Se encaminó al aula adyacente a esta y entró; mas, solo se encontraban algunos estudiantes y entre ninguno de ellos el muchacho de pelo castaño ceniza, al cual ansiaba encontrar.

Dispuesto a lograr su objetivo, atravesó el gran portón y continuó con su búsqueda en el patio principal de aquella escuela. De entre todas las cabezas llegó a identificar la de cabellera castaño claro, y discriminando a todas las demás, con prisa, se acercó a esta.

-¡Jean!- gritó con la intención de que el nombrado se detuviera. Este no necesitaba girar la cabeza para identificar al locutor, por lo que solo optó por ignorar aquella llamada y seguir con su camino.

Eren no se dio por vencido con la actitud de más alto y siguió corriendo tras de este, mientras esquivaba a los demás alumnos que retornando a sus hogares se interponían en su camino, y con unos cuantos pasos más logró alcanzarlo, posicionándose junto a él y siguiendo su ritmo.

-¡Maldición, Jean!, ¡tú nunca me esperas!- exclamó ojiverde sin obtener respuesta alguna. –… ¿Jean?

El nombrado volvió a ignorar los reclamos del más bajo y sin dejar de caminar, dirigió su mirada hacia el sentido opuesto en el que se encontraba este, no miraba ningún punto en específico, solo intentaba evadir la presencia de aquel castaño.

-Jean, ¿Por qué estás enojado ahora?- interrogó posando su palma sobre el hombro del más alto sacudiéndolo levemente, y por supuesto, tampoco obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Eren sonrió de medio lado apartó su mano de aquel hombro y lo abrazó por la cintura, pensó que tal vez eso no lo podría no tomar en cuenta y así podría recibiría algo de atención. El ojiverde esperaba una respuesta y no le importaba si esta resultaba negativa o agresiva en el peor de los casos, pues se encontraban en un lugar público y las miradas curiosas no se apartaban de ellos. A Eren eso no le podía importar menos, sin embargo estaba al corriente de que a Jean eso le podría resultar incómodo e incluso bastante molesto, y era por eso mismo que no despegaba de él, quería por lo menos una amonestación por parte de su pareja.

De ninguna forma se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Quería remediar lo que sea que hubiera podido molestar a su castaño ceniza y la causa por la cual le estaba ignorando ahora. Pues se suponía que ese era su deber como novio.

Ambos habían comenzado a salir desde hacía unos dos años, y a pesar de que podían pasar gran parte de sus tiempos juntos discutiendo por baladís o cosas triviales, ellos siempre permanecían juntos. Claro, Eren la mayoría de las veces, era quien era quien se disculpaba, he iba hacia Jean cual perro arrepentido que mantenía las orejas gachas frente a su amo, en este caso, arrepentido de ser el causante de las rabietas de su amado.

Jean, por su parte; cuando comprendía que era él, el culpable o que el origen de su enojo era posiblemente algo realmente estúpido, a la mañana siguiente actuaba como si el enfado que había sentido ayer o inclusive más días antes, nunca hubiera existido. A veces su orgullo podía estar por encima de sus sentimientos, por lo que no se disculpaba, para evitar la "humillación" de darle la razón a Eren con sus disculpas.

A Eren, eso no le molestaba en absoluto, él lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que esa era su forma de pedir perdón, por lo que tampoco le daba más vueltas al asunto y olvidaba la disputa anterior, sabía que eso era lo mejor.

Sin embargo, ese no era el caso ahora, Jean estaba enfadado y el ojiverde no tenía ni idea de el por qué.

A pesar de la gran cercanía y que era algo incómodo caminar de esa forma, Jean no se inmutó en lo más mínimo por la acción del más bajo.

-¿He hecho algo malo?, ¿Por qué me ignoras?- dijo el castaño más bajo mientras restregaba su cuerpo con el de su pareja al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Para Eren cada segundo de silencio se hacía más tortuoso que el anterior. No lo podía soportar por más tiempo, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y sin pensarlo dos veces; paró de caminar, deteniendo el paso de Jean también; soltó su cadera, se posicionó delante de él, lo tomó por los hombros y posó sus labios sobre los de este con algo de brusquedad.

Jean estaba atónito ante aquella inesperada acción. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos; sus labios cerrados con fuerza negándole el ingreso a Eren.

Solo le bastó notar las miradas entrometidas que se estaban haciendo presentes alrededor de ambos, para tomarlo de sus hebras castañas y arrojarlo lejos de él.

El ojiverde mantenía sus palmas sobre la cabeza dejando ver en su expresión lo adolorido que se sentía.

Jean por su parte, siguió caminando ignorando los quejidos de dolor que musitaba su novio. Este corrió hacia su castaño ceniza, dispuesto a obtener una respuesta esta vez; lo tomó por el brazo obligándolo a girar hacia él. -¡Jean! ¡Sé que no debí hacer lo que hice; pero no me dejabas alternativa! Deja de ignorarme por favor, sea por lo que sea que hice mal, te pido disculpas, ¡sólo dime que fue lo que hice mal he intentaré remediarlo!- se expresó sin despegar la vista de los ojos marrones claros del contrario, que miraban hacia abajo.

-Jean… por favor, en dos días es día de San Valentín, no lo quiero volver a pasar solo, por favor…- suplicó recordando su triste 14 de febrero del año pasado.

El año anterior, cuando ambos tenían diecisiete años, había sucedido algo similar a los que ahora le estaba ocurriendo al muchacho de ojos verdes.

Estaban en febrero y ya desde hace un poco más de un año habían comenzado a salir como pareja. Todo marchaba bien, Eren hacia todo lo posible para evitar peleas, quería pasar un gran 14 de febrero junto a Jean. Ya lo había planeado todo, y lo mejor de todo era que se encontraban en vacaciones de verano, por lo que sus deberes escolares no intervendrían con sus planes; Sin embargo, pocos días antes de esa fecha tan esperada por las parejas, a Jean se le había dado por ignorar y evitar a Eren, lo cual estaba destrozando por dentro al más bajo; pero tenía la impresión de que una reconciliación por San Valentín podría ser lo mejor, tenía la pequeña esperanza de que este no lo podría rechazar en una fecha tan importante. Sin embargo, no fue así y Jean no le volvió a dirigir la palabra hasta unos cuantos días después de aquella fecha. Dejando a Eren miserablemente solo, con una miserablemente solitaria cena para dos; miserablemente solo, con flores y chocolates que jamás llegaron a su destino, finalizando aquel miserable día con la compañía nocturna de su propia mano.

Aún después de todo eso, el muchacho de ojos verdes, no guardó ningún rencor ni resentimiento hacia Jean ni en lo más mínimo, porque simplemente, no podía hacerlo. Ya había tenido suficiente con aquellos días tortuosos sin su pareja y no pensaba volver a separarse de esta jamás.

En este momento, temía que todo eso se estuviese volviendo a repetir.

Jean miró por el rabillo del ojo a su pareja, la cabellera de esta se encontraba despeinada y sus ojos vidriosos al tiempo que mantenía el ceño fruncido. De inmediato, se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de la primera disputa que había tenido con Eren, pues la expresión de este se encontraba en el mismo estado que en aquella vez. Fue cuando lo conoció por primera vez y cuando ambos tenían siete años. No recuerda muy bien que pudo haberla provocado, pero lo que jamás olvidaría seria que, estando en clase de arte habían terminado embarrados por completo con los colores que utilizaban para realizar sus dibujos a pincel, había sido tanto el alboroto entre ellos, que las tutoras se vieron obligadas a citar a los padres de ambos, para así poder evitar que un incidente como aquel se volviera a repetir.

Jean sonrió de soslayo al recordar aquel peculiar primer encuentro.

El más bajo seguía sin desquitar su mirada sobre el rostro de su pareja, aquella sonrisa provocó que alzara una ceja con extrañeza, para que luego su rostro adoptara una expresión de suma tristeza. –¿Me estas dejando?

-¿Qué?

-Ya no quieres volver a salir conmigo, ¿No es cierto? -Sin importar que tan serio intentara sonar el castaño, su expresión delataba por completo lo dolido que se sentía en este momento.

-¿Qué?, ¡No!- respondió de inmediato en un intento de que Eren no comenzara un berrinche en plena calle.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me estas evitando?, ¡Por lo menos dime que fue lo que hice mal!

Jean se había quedado sin palabras. No había forma en la que pudiera explicar sus razones, de ninguna manera podría, y no es que no quisiese pasar ese día junto a su novio, pero el problema era que sabía perfectamente que era lo que Eren esperaría de él, y este, no pensaba volver a abrir sus piernas para Eren nunca jamás.

Sin embargo, sabía que esto no podría seguir así durante años y que si no quería echar su noviazgo por el caño, tendría que explicar sus razones. Se lo debía, no podía dejarlo con el enigma durante más tiempo, por lo que empezó a hablar.

-Eren.

-¡Dime!- el aludido, inquirió exaltado, tenía el presentimiento de que de una vez por todas, aquella voz respondería a todas sus incógnitas.

Jean suspiró y agachó la mirada-¿Recuerdas el primer día de San Valentín que pasamos juntos?

¿Y cómo podría olvidarlo?, pues aquella fecha también fue en la que perdió su castidad. Habían sido solo unos segundos en el interior de su amado; pero, tenía la absoluta certeza de que de todas formas eso podía contar como su _primera vez, _segundos antes de que su pareja lo arrojara al piso, propinándole un golpe en la mejilla con el puño cerrado.

Sí, eso es algo que jamás podría olvidar.

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué lo dices?-interrogó el castaño oscuro.

-Pues… No quiero volver a pasar por _eso_. -Estas últimas palabras las musitó.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Pasar por qué?- Eren entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar todos los sucesos de aquel día, para luego abrirlos de golpe como platos al caer en cuenta de que era a lo que se refería su novio.

_**[Flashback]**_

Se levantó más temprano que cualquier otro día, después de todo, este no era un día cualquiera, este era uno de los días más especiales de toda su virginal vida; pues esta fecha la pasaría exclusivamente con la persona que amaba y no se podía sentir más dichoso por aquel hecho.

Luego de tomar una ducha algo apresurada y de colocarse las mejores prendas que se consiguió una semana antes, emprendió su camino hacia la casa del castaño ceniza, pasando antes por una florería para recoger un ramo de doce rosas rojas que había ordenado con anticipación unos días antes.

Ya en frente del portón, tomó valor y decidido presionó el pequeño botón del timbre, percibiendo la melodía que creaba dentro del hogar.

Escuchó los pasos del individuo que se iba acercando para luego visualizarlo después de que este abriera la puerta; sin embargo, no era precisamente la persona que esperaba.

Mierda.

-¡Eren!- anunció con entusiasmo la mujer castaña -Buenos días, Jean me dijo que saldría contigo. Vamos, entra y siéntate, yo lo llamo enseguida- sugirió, sin quitar la vista del llamativo ramo de rosas que llevaba el contrario.

Aun sostenía las flores firmemente con un rostro notoriamente pálido. Dios, ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso a Jean?, él ya le había dicho que no le gustaban las mierdecillas como flores o chocolates. A la vista de cualquier padre o madre, que un mocoso viniera a recoger a su hijo, con un ramo de rosas en manos, para pasar el día con este, en un jodido día de San Valentín. Aquello se vería en definitiva, _sospechosamente_ _gay. _

Por lo que se apresuró en entregar aquel ramo de flores a la mujer que se encontraba al frente suyo. -Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad, son para usted.

-Oh, muchas gracias Eren, son hermosas. Eres tan buen chico- exclamó con una amplia sonrisa mientras le hacía espacio para pasar.

Este se sentó en sillón más cercano a esperar, ansiando la llegada de su amado, el cual no se tardó en aparecer. Jean bajaba las escaleras hasta la sala, llevaba puesto un par de pantalones pitillo color negro, una camisa clara y un chaleco oscuro de tela muy fina. Ambos adolescentes se saludaron y partieron hacia la puerta.

-Jean, no regrese muy tarde ¿sí? Y tengan cuidado.-dijo la castaña despidiendo a su único hijo antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Después de agitar las manos unos segundos más, a modo de despedirse de la mujer, salieron de la residencia y se aproximaron hacia la calzada. Eren pidió un taxi e indicó al conductor la dirección de la mejor cafetería que conocía.

Eran apenas las 9:30am, el día apenas comenzaba y Eren tenía la seguridad de que sería uno inolvidable.

* * *

**c:**

(creo que el titulo suena algo feo pero no sabia que otro ponerle xD)

**No debería estar escribiendo esto cuando aún ni termino el fic Ereri, pero el Ereshen es tan hermoso y tiene un fandom tan jodidamente pequeño… Además tenía horas libres en el colegio y me estaba aburriendo.**

**En el próximo capítulo narraré todo lo demás que ocurrió en la cita, la razón por la cual Jean no se quiere abrir de piernas para Eren y el Lemon (inserte carita pervertida).**

**No importa si estás leyendo esto en el 2040 yo, de todas formas leeré el review que me dejes (?) **

**Espero les haya agradado un poco esta historia, gracias por leer c:**


	2. Chapter 2

Ambos sentían que el tiempo pasaba rápido cuando estaban juntos. Por eso mismo Eren, con días de anticipación a aquella fecha tan especial, se había tomado la molestia de crear un pequeño y sencillo horario. El cual sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón para ojearlo de vez en cuando, a espaldas de Jean, por supuesto. No quería que creyera que era algún tipo de novio obsesivamente calculador con lo que respectaba a las horas, simplemente quería que todo saliera tan y como lo había planeado, _perfecto_.

Luego de acabar con aquel agradable desayuno, partieron tomando un taxi hacia un parque temático popular por sus excéntricas atracciones mecánicas. Eren suponía que tres o cuatro horas para antes de almorzar, parecían ser suficientes para que ambos pudieran disfrutar de aquellas entradas plateadas, las cuales, les permitirían el acceso a cualquier atracción que el parque temático les pudiese ofrecer.

Eren sacó la cámara semi-profesional que trajo en el bolso pequeño que colgaba de su hombro, colocándosela alrededor cuello. La había traído con la esperanza de que con ella pudiese capturar cada memorable momento que pasara junto a Jean. La tomó en manos y le dirigió una mirada llena de ilusión a su novio, el cual, solo le devolvió una llena de disconformidad al notar lo que claramente estaba insinuando Eren.

–¿Qué mierda, Jaeger? Recuerdo bien haberte dicho que no me agradaban las fotos. –respondió sin ningún ápice de sensibilidad.

–…Jean. –musitó el más bajo con el ceño fruncido, los ojos de cachorro hambriento y el cámara aun en manos.

–No.

No importaba que tanto insistiera, ¡Jean no permitiría que se tomara ni una una foto junto a él! Realmente no comprendía la aversión de este hacia aquel inofensivo aparato, pero de todas formas, no planeaba darse por vencido, quería por lo menos una miserable fotografía, y estaba decidido a conseguirla sin importar que clase de pretextos tuviera que poner.

–Por favor…–

–No.

–¡¿Por qué no?! ¿No quisieras tener un recuerdo de este día?

Jean al contrario de inmutarse, solo apartó los ojos de las destellantes orbes de Eren.

–¿No desearías que en algún futuro, pudieses enseñarles las fotografías de este día a tus hijos?

–… ¿Qué?

De acuerdo, esa excusa pudo haberse oído algo agresiva, pero es porque, siempre estaría el inevitable hecho de que Eren era impulsivo por naturaleza y en ocasiones no pensaba en las palabras que decía hasta después de haberlas articulado. Se podría decir que, aquella oración pudo haber sido una indirecta de una muy mala propuesta matrimonial. ¿Acababa de insinuar que ya estaba pensando en casarse y tener hijos? Eso era algo que definitivamente uno no debería mencionar en la primera cita. Sí, a pesar de llevar un poco más de un año juntos, este día podía calificarse oficialmente como la primera cita que tenían, puesto que, estaban seguros que esas salidas después de clases a comer comida rápida o aquellas cuando iban al centro comercial para comprar el último video juego de aquella saga de titanes que se había vuelto tan popular, no se le podrían considerar verdaderas citas -o por lo menos Eren estaba seguro de eso-.

Y ahora, con lo que Jean intentaba procesar en este momento.

¿Niños? Parece que Eren sí estaba yendo muy en serio con la relación, pero de alguna manera parecía habérsele olvidado del pequeño hecho de que ninguno de los dos poseía una vagina. ¿Adopción? Esa también era una opción válida, por supuesto, pero para adquirir un niño uno tiene que haberse casado primero… ¿Casarse? Jean aún era muy joven para pensar en matrimonio y en niños, por lo que, decide evitar darle más vueltas al tema del cual aún no estaba preparado, optando por darle una respuesta a Eren, el cual revelaba una expresión de notoria sorpresa en el rostro, como si no creyera la cursilería que acababa de salir de sus labios.

–… Sólo una foto. –Indicó, con un leve tono bermellón en las mejillas, para a continuación ver la gran sonrisa que se plasmaba en el rostro de su novio.

Parecía que después de todo, aquella pregunta tan incómoda sí había valido la pena. Eren lo tomó por la muñeca y lo guio hacia un punto en el cual suponía, una foto tomada desde unos cuantos metros más atrás, estaría perfecta para que en esta se pudiera apreciar gran parte de toda la zona como fondo. Buscó con la mirada al individuo que le pudiera hacer el favor de tomarles la fotografía, decidiéndose por la mujer que se encontraba más cerca de ellos.

–¿A dónde vas? –inquirió Jean.

–Iré a preguntarle a ella, –dijo señalándola disimuladamente con el anular –si es que nos podría tomar la foto.

Casi inmediatamente después de que el más alto le echara un vistazo, detrás de aquella mujer aparecieron dos niños pequeños, quizás, de unos siete u ocho años de edad, los cuales se prendieron de las manos de la joven. De la cual, se obviaba a simple vista que posiblemente sería la madre de ambas criaturas. –No creo que deje a sus niños para hacerte el favor, pídeselo a alguien más.

–Oh, entonces ¿Qué tal ese calvo? –opinó, señalando al muchacho que se encontraba charlando con una castaña cerca de un carrito de churros.

–¿"_Calvo_"? –dirigió su mirada hacia donde apuntó su pareja para caer en cuenta de que efectivamente, aquel chico estaba calvo, o más bien, solo rapado. –No, que sea alguien más.

Eren no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al no comprender el por qué Jean había dicho eso. –¿Por qué?

–Él te la robará.

–¿Ah? –Eren soltó una pequeña carcajada –no lo creo, no deberías juzgar a las personas por como lucen. Sin importar que tan calvas estén, Jean. –Este solo suspiró con resignación y dejo que su pareja tomara su mano para encaminarse hacia aquel muchacho, quien no se encontraba a más de tres metros de distancia de ambos.

–Disculpa, ¿Te importaría tomarnos una foto? –preguntó una vez toco suavemente el hombro del chico que se encontraba de espaldas mientras mantenía una conversación con la castaña que sostenía en cada mano, tres churros.

–Claro. –afirmó tomando la cámara que le ofrecía Eren.

Ambos se posicionaron en el lugar elegido por el ojiverde a esperar por el acostumbrado flash del aparato, el cual no tardó en hacerse presente.

–Te lo dije, Jean. No todos son malas personas. –este rodó los ojos y eren se adelantó un poco para a alcanzar al muchacho, estaba emocionado por ver la primera foto en la que saldrían juntos.

–Gracias. –dijo esperando a que este le entregara el cotizado aparato. Mientras que en el rostro de aquel chico, se podía apreciar una notoria expresión de confusión e indecisión. Después de haber presionado el botón de la cámara, dentro de su mente se comenzaron a debatir dos opciones de gran polémica. La primera opción consistía en echarse a correr con la cámara, venderla y gastar el dinero que pudiera obtener con esta, en el regalo que no le pudo comprar a su novia por San Valentín. O también podría considerar la poco atractiva opción de conformarse con ese "_gracias"_ y continuar con su miserable vida.

Estaría de más decir que optó por la primera opción.

Sin embargo, para desgracia de este calvo, el dueño del ostentoso aparato ya se encontraba demasiado cerca y se estaba empezando a extrañar por su comportamiento. No lo pensó dos veces y dirigió una parata directa a la entrepierna del castaño, seguido de eso comenzó con su huida tomando la muñeca de su novia, la cual parecía algo confundida y sin embargo al no dejar de prestarle atención a sus churros, terminó por dejarse llevar por su pareja.

Eren en el acto se encogió y cayó inevitablemente al pavimento, permaneciendo ahí mientas intentaba procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Jean ya había previsto algo como eso; sin embargo, así como Eren y los espectadores, no podía evitar sentirse algo sorprendo. No le iba a decir algo como _"te lo dije", _no, eso sería demasiado para el pobre chico. Solo se aproximó a él, se arrodillo y en medio de toda la gente, acomodó la cabeza de este sobre sus piernas.

–Eren… –ya no pensaba en las demás personas que presenciaron aquella escena, ahora mismo, su atención estaba dirigida exclusivamente a su patético novio, el cual, seguía recostado con las manos sobre el vientre.

Se presume que el cuerpo humano solo puede aguantar cuarenta y cinco unidades de dolor, y que una mujer puede llegar a sentir como cincuenta y siete durante un parto, lo que equivaldría a romperse veinte huesos, todos al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, también se rumorea que un golpe en los testículos podría llegar a generar hasta nueve mil unidades de dolor, por lo que Jean, teniendo una idea de esto, no se sorprendió mucho al percatarse de que Eren estaba llorando.

–Eren, era solo una cámara. –intentó remediar, acariciando las hebras castañas del contrario.

–Pero, fue un regalo de Mika… –musitó en respuesta.

Jean era consciente del lazo fraternal que lo unía a Mika a pesar de no ser hermanos biológicos, y por eso, podía comprender un poco de cómo se estaba sintiendo su pareja.

Eren se sentía realmente impotente al no poder ir a recuperarla debido a su estado actual. ¿Patético? Indudablemente no podía dejar de sentirse también de esa forma. Pero demonios, ¡Se suponía que ya había dejado de ser un mocoso! Y contradictorio a toda la madurez que creía haber obtenido, ahora se encontraba llorando recostado sobre el pavimento de un lugar público.

–¿Puedes ponerte de pie?, vamos a sentarnos.

–Sí. –dijo levantándose con algo de dificultad.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a una banca a descansar su peso sobre esta.

–¿Aún duele?

–Sí… –Afirmó, como pidiendo permiso con los ojos acuosos para poder seguir usando las cómodas piernas de su novio como almohada.

Jean asintió con la cabeza, en señal de aprobación ante aquella inocente petición. El ojiverde esbozó una sonrisa y posó su cabeza. Permaneciendo así durante unos minutos, rodeados de la tradicional música en aquel tipo de ferias, niños rebosantes de alegría y energía que arrastraban a sus padres a cada atracción a la que se les antojaba subirse, y de las miradas fisgonas de una que otra persona que pasaba cerca de ellos.

–¿Sabes? Creo que hay atracciones que te toman fotos una vez en ellos…

Eren se sobresaltó y se sentó correctamente sobre el banquillo. –¿Hablas en serio?, ¿Entonces, sí podemos?

Jean se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, lo que bastó para que su pareja se entusiasmara aún más -si era eso posible-. Los ojos de Eren ya no podían ser más destellantes.

Ambos se volvieron a levantar y fueron a buscar alguna atracción que les suministrara la fotografía que tanto estaba ansiando el más bajo.

_-x-_

Después de unos minutos de vagar alrededor el parque, resultó que, afortunadamente, en algunos juegos, especialmente, en las montañas rusas, se vendían las fotografías instantáneas que eran tomadas a mitad de cada paseo. Estas eran exhibidas a la salida de la atracción, adheridas a un un panel de corcho, para que así, los protagonistas de aquellas imágenes pudieran adquirirlas.

Parecía que las horas pasaban volando, una tras otra mientras comían dulces, hacían las colas, subían a los juegos y Eren compraba sin el permiso de Jean, las fotos de cada paseo a la salida de estos. Las adquiría y guardaba de forma disimulada, lo cual Jean entendía como algo realmente estúpido si creía que él estaba tan ciego como para no notar aquella transacción encubierta. Y sin embargo, no hacía nada al respecto. Solo le bastó con ver la gran sonrisa de Eren al guardarlas con recelo dentro de su bolso, para caer en cuenta de que para él significaban mucho.

–Jean, ¿Tienes hambre? –interrogó después de darle un rápido y disimulado vistazo al papel que guardaba en el bolsillo.

–¿Uhm? Sí, un poco. –Durante esas últimas horas, Jean había estado tan entretenido con las atracciones de la feria, que apenas le prestó atención a los leves crujidos de estómago que sentía cuando este expresaba su necesidad de comida de verdad, no los dulces colmados de químicos y colorantes que estuvo compartiendo con Eren, sino de algo que realmente pudiera alimentarlo.

–¿Vamos a almorzar, ahora?

–De acuerdo, –Y aunque creía que cualquier cosa pudiera estar bien, no pudo evitar preguntar: –¿En dónde?

–Es una sorpresa –dijo sonriendo con orgullo mientras tomaba la mano del contrario para así estrecharla con la suya durante el camino hasta la salida del parque temático.

* * *

**Esta vez me tardé menos de dos meses en actualizar, Qué orgullosa me siento(?)**

**La idea original fue narrar un resumen de toda la cita para así saltarme directamente a lo zukulento, pero creo que eso dejaría algún tipo de vacío. Además, narrar el robo y la forma en que Jean consuela a Eren fue entretenido xD. **


End file.
